A Burnt Midnight
by Sketchdex
Summary: When a possessed arsonist attacks the Ninja's penthouse, there's no telling what could happen. Rated T for slightly less violent than super violent.
1. A Burnt Midnight - Chapter 1

**I actually told someone in a PM that I can't be bothered to write something, but I guess I lied, because, well, here's a little something I wrote for Halloween.**

**Kind of a last minute thing… let's hope it's of a good enough quality. Usually I don't like adding too much gore, because not only would I have to put this story into M-rated, (which no one ever sees because the archive, by default is K – T.) I think it'd be a little distracting unless the title is literally "Gore."**

**run forrest run **

**Heh. That was a little random thing I just felt like typing. Now, normally, I wouldn't use the idea of people turning into their costumes, (and I won't, mind you) but if you're in a different mindset with a good imagination, I think you'll get the message I'm trying to get across for you.**

**Hey, anyone ever read the story "Thank You" that I wrote for my second fanfic? I think I'll use the time thingies (you know, night #2 etc.) also Brad holds no significance. I also hate Gene. There is also MANY references hidden in this. Some can be funny… some can be extremely depressing.**

**Devastation. It's a very strange word. Devastation… in a videogame, it's always like a meteor shower that you send down every 90 seconds. In REAL LIFE, HOWEVER… it's something else.**

**Inspired by the Pyro from Team Fortress 2**

* * *

><p><strong>A Burned Midnight<strong>

**6:30 PM**

**Crazed Man's Hideout**

The air was filled with a searing smoke, filled with gasses that'd make you choke. Not for this man, though. His body was almost built to withstand these things… well, not really. The suit was, anyway. It was made from asbestos, and completely blocked flames.

A black gas mask lay on a cardboard box in the corner of the small apartment. The two eyeholes seemed to gaze menacingly at the ceiling corner, the breathing apparatus almost seemingly breathing on its own.

The man in the other corner, sitting in a smoldering, burnt armchair was a different story. His eyes were deep inside his sockets, the purple bags under it growing.

He was tired, obviously. A deep tiredness lay in those dark, black eyes.

Along with it was a deep darkness. A grin grew on the man's face. Tonight was the night… to cause misery.

* * *

><p><strong>7:00 PM<strong>

**Ninja's Penthouse (you know, remember? Um… first episode of second season?)**

"Well, the Halloween decorations are all hung up… it's gonna be great, I tell ya." Kai mumbled under his breath as he watched Cole finish hanging up all the paper pumpkins they had, together, carefully crafted from hand.

Jay and Nya were having a moment on the couch, watching Zane make Halloween candy for anyone who actually had the patience to come up to their penthouse just to say, "Trick-or-treat! Smell my feet! Give me something good to eat! If you don't, I don't care, I'll pull down your underwear."

Obviously, they weren't very worried about anyone pulling down anyone's underwear (mostly because no one had the courage to).

… Obviously, they were completely oblivious to what was going to happen later that night.

* * *

><p><strong>7:30 PM<strong>

**Ninja's Penthouse**

"Hey, kids, welcome to the penthouse! This is our "hero ward" we got for saving the city, once again!" Jay bragged to the school kids. "Today, we'll be making paper masks, and carving pumpkins!" Cole announced.

"It's gonna be so much FUN!" Kai yelled excitedly. Complete silence filled the air; one could hear a pin drop.

The fire ninja resisted the urge to faceclamp and marched over to all the orange construction paper. "Alright, kids, get to work," Kai finished, apparently bored.

Zane went over to the table with all the supplies and gathered them up, and dumped them on the floor where every kid could get a scissor and some glue.

"Alright, everyone! Let's start! First, in order to make the pumpkin itself…" Nya began citing the instructions from the internet. Jay flopped down onto the satin couch, and used the power of air to gravitate the remote control to his hands.

Flipping the HD 90 inch television on, he started moving through the channels.

_Orchestrated Death 2: The Summoning_

_Chaotic_

_Waterflame_

_The ForeverDreamer Show_

_The Life of Bi_

"Psschht… nothing good on, he mumbled under his breath as he watched everyone else make paper pumpkins out of the corner of his eye. "I guess I'll just watch the news… like a boring person."

_Welcome to Channel 7 News! We are reporting this week with a high criminal alert on the scene in Ninjago City! There is a reported arsonist hiding in an apartment building… _Jay's eyes were starting to close from staying up all night yesterday buying all the paper and scissors.

The TV started to seem to blur around him. _All citizens are advised.._

_Arsonist has burned…_

_13 killed in mass burning…_

_2 massive towers burned down in a major city._

_Stay safe, citizens._

"Hey, Jay! Wake up! We're gonna carve some pumpkins!" Cole whispered in his ear. The lightning ninja burst up in his chair. "Ah! Uh! Uhm… what?" he gasped, like a fish out of water. "So… sleepy…" he mumbled, but managed to get up onto his feet, which felt like lead.

Slowly, he managed to lurch over to the table where all the kids were.

They carved the pumpkins Jay bought over there for over an hour.

* * *

><p><strong>8:30 PM<strong>

**Crazed Man's Hideout**

_Soon… soon… That massive tower with the penthouse on top was going to burn. Everything was going to BuRn. BuRn. Like they AlWaYs DeSeRvEd._

_They ruined EvErYtHiNg. EVERYTHING. I tried to take over TwIcE. It didn't WoRk._

_I was forced to take over this lowly life form. It's too bad, really. I should have no pity for MySeLf. I had guessed that, while I was still inconspicuous, I should try to ruin some things for them…_

_First I was the DrAgOn. Then I was the MaStEr._

* * *

><p><strong>9:30 PM<strong>

**Ninja's Penthouse**

"Kids, it's almost time for lights out, so it'd be best to all pile into the guest rooms of our penthouse. Time to get some sleep." Kai announced after hours and hours of Halloween activities.

Obeying silently, all the school children piled into the extremely large guest room with two King-sized beds.

Jay clumsily brushed his teeth, and fell into his bed, even though it was practically two hours before THEIR bedtime. Cole chuckled as he watched the blue ninja stumble away to his bedroom.

"Looks like someone needs some sleep…" The three remaining ninja, plus Nya, all got on the couch, for some quality television time. How quaint.

"Well, first, let's watch some news, shall we?" Nya requested quietly. Zane nodded, barely noticeable, and changed the channel.

_This is Channel 7 News! Reporting this week with more news on the rampaging arsonist._

That got all four of them sitting up straight. _The arsonist has been spotted again. So far, no buildings have been burned down for a long time, but we have no idea when this mystery killer will strike again._

Kai looked a little bewildered. "Crazy, how stuff like this still goes on the world, huh? I have no idea why some people just have the mindset of evil. It goes a long way."

Cole looked a little worried. "We'll have to make sure nothing happens. Zane, if anything, you're ice, so I think you should be able to neutralize any fire…"

"Affirmative."

* * *

><p><strong>10:30 PM<strong>

**Crazed Man's Hideout**

_It's almost time. One hour and twenty nine more minutes before I go. My PoWeRs are not really up to par yet with this body, so for the moment I'll need to use this flamethrower._

_Once I get my powers up and running, again, Ninjago City, don't expect a reprieve this time from your precious little ninja._

_After all, they won't be there to protect you and your PATHETIC little city I'll RuLe one day. It's just a matter of time until then._

_It's just been a matter of FaTe until that FaTeful day when that pesky GaRmAdOn showed up on my island… actually, I should be thankful for that. I'm glad he was able to be such a useful pawn in my plan._

_It's just too bad he wasn't strong enough to withstand that StUpId GoLdEn NiNjA. With my OwN body, I probably could've stood the hit._

_What a bother. He didn't even have a SwOrD._

* * *

><p><strong>11:30 PM<strong>

**Ninja's Penthouse**

Zzzz… zzzz… zzzzzz…

* * *

><p><strong>11:59 PM<strong>

**Crazed Man's Hideout**

_It is time for my eternal revenge! From now on, I shall be known as my true name. Tonight, the ninja shall be destroyed and I shall RULE the WORLD LIKE I SHOULD HAVE FROM THE FIRST PLACE._

_It's time to EnD what you started, FIRST SpInJiTzU MASTER. I can't STAND your impudence, even when you're DeAd. _

The flamethrower is picked up.

* * *

><p><strong>11:59:30 PM:<strong>

**Ninja's Penthouse**

_Oh my god! It's terrible! … it's absolutely on fire! … it must be the phantom arsonist! It can't be anything else…_

"Gah!" Kai shrieked as he woke up from the couch. Meanwhile, everybody else woke up from the scream. "What's up, Kai?" Cole groaned. "Anything wrong?" Nya asked, suddenly awake.

However, Zane was only staring at the still-on television. Kai looked at the TV, and so did everyone else.

On the screen, it was a live newscast of a building burning in Ninjago City. A building with an insanely large penthouse on top.

Nya started breathing hard. "Guys, this is bad! Our building's on FIRE! We have to get the kids out of here!"

Cole burst from the couch, running to the kids room. "WAKE UP! THE BUILDING IS ON FIRE WE HAVE TO LEAVE NOW!"

Kai rushed to Jay's room, and quickly woke the lightning ninja up. "Ugh, Kai? What is it? Are we waking up already? Where's my blueberry pancakes?" he groaned.

"SHUT UP! THE BUILDING IS ON FIRE AND WE NEED TO LEAVE NOW!" the fire ninja screamed, and that got the blue ninja out of bed.

Just then, the door to the penthouse started banging. Nya gasped in relief. "It's the firefighters! They're gonna save us all!"

Zane zipped over to the door, and unbolted it, letting whomever it was inside.

It was not the firefighters.

* * *

><p><strong>12:10 PM<strong>

**Ninja's Penthouse**

_They actually opened the door for me… what a good help. I can see the screams on their faces… _

Cole screamed in fright as he saw the man enter. He was wearing a black asbestos suit so he didn't catch fire, red gloves, heavy boots, and a pitch-black gas mask with a breathing apparatus. The lenses of the gas mask, however, were a darkened violet.

_Ahahah! The fools! Now they'll burn! Die, impudent humans! EXPERIENCE THE DEATH YOU ALWAYS DESERVED… I DESERVE TO RULE THIS WORLD!_

Kai gasped as deep, yellow flames started to shoot from the end of the flamethrower's nozzle. It seemed to talk to him. _Die. Die. Die. You're going to DIE. FIRE. FIRE BURNS YOU. DEATH._

_That's on fire… and that. It deserves to be on fire. It was made by humans, after all. Why should I let it survive?!_

Zane gasped in pain as the intense heat licked at his titanium casings on his arms and torso. The counter to the kitchen caught on fire, ending in a massive bonfire in the penthouse.

The ceiling caught, and eventually burned a hole, revealing the night sky and crystal moon.

While foolishly staring at the moon in disbelief, Zane fell to his knees after tripping, and gulping, looked behind him.

_Ahhaha! I didn't think it was POSSIBLE for a NiNjA to trip. Now he's going to die, the blasted hunk of BOLTS. MELT. BURN._

Zane screamed in pain as the fire engulfed him, the heat coursing through his veins. Soon, though, the pain disappeared almost completely, and he knew why. His robotic nerves were completely destroyed. He could no longer feel pain.

He slowly crumpled to the ground as his face covering started to melt, revealing his true robotic sensors and rotating eyes. An arm disappeared, completely melted into liquid iron.

"ZANE!" Nya shrieked in fright, and ran to get the kids, while Kai followed her. Cole, who was now with Jay, now stood their ground. "C'mon, Jay. We got this…" Cole murmured, and the lightning ninja nodded.

"Alright, Jay! I choose you! Use THUNDERSHOCK!"

"Ja-aaaayyyy!" the lightning ninja shrieked as lightning coursed through his veins, exploding out of his body towards the arsonist.

Both of the ninja watched as the lightning shot towards the darkened man, who was still spewing flames. When it arrived… it crackled… and fizzled out. Jay gasped.

"How could… but… how could it not affect him?!" Jay wondered aloud as the inferno burned around him.

Cole rushed forwards towards the arsonist, and slammed his fist into the ground, causing the penthouse to shake. A piece of concrete flew directly towards the flamethrower man, but it shattered to pieces even before it touched him.

Cole watched in horror, in disbelief, while the arsonist shot a fireball of flame out of his flamethrower.

The ball hit the earth ninja right in the chest… slamming into him, burning him badly near his heart, ramming him into the television; the glass shattered into a million little pieces behind him, cutting him a little more.

_One is down. I should let him suffer, that earth ninja. He is the one who leads the team to all their infernal victories._

_Now then… wait… what's this? My powers have returned… now this should be interesting._

Jay watched in terror as Cole sat there, unconscious, then turned back to his opponent, who by then had already thrown another attack at him. But this fireball… had been thrown from his fist?!

The fireball smashed into his face, breaking his nose. Blood spurted on his shirt. "Alright, it's time to get serious, now." Jay thought.

The familiar shout and the lightning tornado spun Jay into his ninja uniform, where his powers were enhanced.

"Let's go!" He shouted, and threw a lightning ball back. The arsonist, whose eyes had begun to glow red along with their normal violet, gathered a ball of dark energy in a hadouken-like form, and thrust it out.

The purple darkened ball completely obliterated the wall of the penthouse, revealing a smoldering wood frame of the wall, creating a massive floor to ceiling window on one wall that had no glass.

The blue ninja gasped. How could this simple arsonist know how to use darkness? His thoughts were interrupted when black flames shot around him. He was surprised to see that the flames did not hurt him, however, they wrapped around him very tightly like ropes.

The blue ninja shrieked as the man lifted him up in the air with gravitational powers, and slammed him into the ground.

Jay still managed to get up despite the black, dark, fiery restraints.

_WHY! DON'T! YOU! JUST! DIE!_

_DIE! DIE! DIE! _

The arsonist smashed him into the penthouse floor again and again, and again. After the fourth smash, the blue ninja finally lay still.

Finally, the arsonist was able to hear the screams of the girl in red and her brother, along with a whole class of children.

The man proceeded to turn to them. _Now you're next. _He began to walk towards the innocent ninja, sister, and children.

Behind him, Jay made a gasping effort to stand, but the man turned and blew dark fire onto him, ending his breathing.

Nya gasped, and Kai stood forward to protect his sister. "Who are you? Why are you hurting everyone?" he yelled at the arsonist.

For two seconds the gas masked man didn't say anything, but Kai was still surprised by the incredibly raspy, out-of-this-world sounding voice.

"_You wouldn't understand, human… but maybe you would. You ruined everything! Now it's time for me to return the favor…"_

"I know that voice!" Kai gasped, starting to panic. "You're… the overlord! But… how?"

"_Well, after you KILLED me, my soul somehow made it out again. I can't survive long without a body, so I had to invade this POOR SOUL's body. Take it over. Don't ask where the man's soul went."_

Kai unsheathed his technoblade, holding it out threateningly. "Don't hurt anymore people! Don't you realize WHY we've been stopping you all these years? We don't want anyone to get hurt! You're trying to hurt people! We had to stop you!"

The Overlord, obviously, didn't care. Throwing the now empty flamethrower out the window, he began charging up his attack.

* * *

><p><strong>Ermahgherd. That's pretty long, I guess. I had to end it here. Been typing for too long now. Time to go to bed.<strong>

**I'm going to finish this by Halloween.**

**I'm also probably going to make another story based on disease. Ebola reminded me of Thank You, so I'll make a more realistic version now…**

**Until next time.**

**You know, I think Ebola is going to kill the whole world. Today, for New York, there was a new guy infected with Ebola, and there was a guy who came in contact with him, but the doctors were all like "OH HE'S NOT AT RISK!"**

**WELL GUESS WHAT DOCTORS. You can never be too sure. The people that are supposedly "NOT AT RISK," a lot of the time cause the devastation of the world.**

**See that? Devastation. It might cause the TRUE meaning of devastation…**

**Thank you.**

**I LIKE HORIZONTAL LINES**


	2. A Burnt Midnight - Chapter 2

**Hey! So… I actually got only 1 review on the first chapter. That's a first. Oh well, it happens.**

**Meanwhile, I got obsessed with Pokémon, so while I am writing this, I am currently listening to the Master Quest theme song over and over again.**

**Also. I decided to add a little theme to it that I can (hopefully) stick to. I want to do one dramatic chapter (chapter 1), then a SLIGHTLY funny chapter.**

**Hopefully you can understand incredibly lame jokes.**

**Did I mention how difficult it is for me to make people fall unconscious? It's so hard to describe without sounding stupid.**

**I also put in an incredibly minor Pokémon reference in the very beginning. Only people who know some items in the game would understand it.**

**HOOOORIZOOOONTAAAAAL LIIIIIIINESSSS**

* * *

><p><strong>A Burnt Midnight<strong>

**Chapter 2**

* * *

><p><em>Boom! <em>The Overlord's attack smashed into the wall behind Kai, narrowly missing his hair. Kai's technoblade swung through the air, generating a high whistling sound.

It went directly by the mask, cutting it open. The breathing apparatus was cut open, and so was one of the eye lenses. It revealed a grinning mouth with rows of sharp teeth. The eye was a blood red, mixed with violet. The slit of a pupil made the red ninja shudder.

Nya jumped onto the wall, making her way to the emergency pistol that was hidden in a little iron case.

The Overlord noticed what she was doing, and prepared another dark ball. While he was distracted, Kai took the chance, and raised the blade above his head.

He swung it down with all his might, going right towards the Overlord's still masked head. It completely removed the gas mask, revealing the Overlord's old dragon head. The dark being shrieked in fury before ripping apart the rubber gloves revealing his black claws.

The dark ball was launched towards Nya, who barely managed to dodge it. She leapt onto the case, and quickly as she could, entered the combination lock.

It opened up in a flash, and Nya grabbed the gun. Making sure it was loaded, she took aim and fired. _BANG!_ The bullets, specifically made of silver, tore through the Overlord's flesh, but it seemed to do no harm.

The hole made by the bullet healed right up, with the atoms generating right before her eyes.

The Overlord stared at her, before launching a blaze of black fire towards her. Kai screamed in anger, and threw away his technoblade. Taking up his fists, the fire ninja opened up his palms, and let loose a giant bolt of blue flame.

The firebolt shot towards the man-turning dragon, and struck him in the back. The asbestos suit tore, and two purple wings burst out of the tore cloth. At that moment, the darkened binds that held Jay down finally dispelled themselves. The fallen ninja lay there, his limp body starting to corrupt.

Cole, who had lay unconscious, awoke from his slumber, and despite his numerous wounds, his spirit of team leader got him running towards his fallen teammate.

"Jay… come on… this better work." Out of his pocket, he got out a little potion, and sprayed it on the blue ninja. "Revive!" Cole pleaded.

Meanwhile, Kai continued his battle with the Overlord. However, he was losing. "Go! Firebolt!" he yelled in desperation, and the bolt of flame flew in a straight line to its target.

The bolt hit the Overlord head on, making him shriek in pain. All of a sudden, the whole asbestos suit burst open, fully revealing the Overlord's new body. He had fully converted his possessed person's body into a dragon. A small one for the moment.

_Ahahha! The fool! He's just released me from that asbestos dungeon that's kept me from releasing my true power of oblivion! _With that, a humongous blaze of dark fire burst from the dragon's mouth, heading straight towards Nya.

"Nya! Noooooo!" Kai screamed, and rushed to his beloved sister. The blast of fire hit him dead on, shooting him off the heavily damaged penthouse. Kai shrieked as his body flailed around in the wind before gravity came into effect, and he hurtled towards the ground.

"Kai! Noooooo!" Nya screamed, and rushed to the edge of the house, which had no wall now. The Overlord grinned, and with a poke of his claw, sent her off the side too.

"Guys! Noooooo!" Cole screamed, and he and Jay rushed over, confronting their opponent.

_I thought I killed these idiots. No matter. I'll do it again with pleasure! It always pleasures me to kill ninja…_

Jay released an eye-shocking burst of electricity, which coursed through the Overlord's veins before disappearing.

Cole flicked his fingers, throwing several chicken-sized rocks soaring through the air towards the dark being.

Both of the attacks did not affect the dragon, and they were met with a searing blast of fire.

Behind them, the ninja of ice managed to stand. He had basically no skin, no hair. All of it had been burnt to a crisp. All that was left was some slightly melted titanium, otherwise a metal automaton.

"_You will NOT hurt my friends!"_ the robot buzzed, the voice was not Zane's anymore, but it was still Zane. Jay did small back handspring to stand at the nindroid's side, and Cole did the same.

The ninja of earth grunted as the burn on his chest caused another sharp pain, as did the pieces of glass in his arms.

"_Alright, guys! Let's combine our elements! Fire at will!"_ Zane said, and the three ninja fired their elements, creating a swirling helix of ice shards, bolts of lightning, and fragments of rock.

The elemental cyclone smashed into the dragon. This attack caused real pain, as the Overlord was sent reeling back off the penthouse.

Meanwhile, Kai and Nya fell through the air, rushing towards the many speeding cars below. "Well, Nya… I guess this is the end…" Kai murmured, tears welling up in his eyes. Nya didn't even look at him though. As her body shot towards the ground, she grinned happily, craning her neck to look below them.

"NYA WHY ARE YOU SMILING WE'RE ABOUT TO DIE WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU- oh." He stopped as they both dropped onto the back of the Ultra Dragon, with Lloyd at the reins. "Hey, guys! What's up! I heard the buildings on fire, what's going on?" the green ninja asked.

"Yeah, it's kind of a stressful situation up there…" Nya started.

Just then, a huge black dragon hurtled past them, seemingly falling towards the ground.

The three of them looked down as they watched the dragon sweep past all the buildings before flying back up to a roost on the highest skyscraper.

"That's what's up, Lloyd." Kai muttered. Lloyd continued staring, before breaking out into a rant. "Why does this always happen? Is he immortal or something? FOR PETE'S SAKES WE'VE KILLED HIM TWICE!"

"Impossible, I know…" Kai sighed sarcastically.

Up in the penthouse, the three remaining ninja watched the dragon fly away. "We can't let him get away! C'mon, let's chase him!" Jay declared, grabbing his technoblade before transforming it into the giant four-wheeler. The vehicle shot down the side of the building at top speed with the effect of gravity and full throttle.

Just then, a giant billboard appeared in front of Jay as he went down the side of the skyscraper. The vehicle smashed into the electrical board, and Jay went flying as the vehicle disappeared under him. He barely managed to grab onto the mangled billboard frame. "Jay! Noooooo!" Cole screamed, and rushed to the edge of the penthouse.

Seeing the lightning ninja just hanging there, the Overlord took the opportunity and flew over. Plucking the ninja up in his giant claws, he flew back to his skyscraper, where he held the screaming ninja in one hand, while generating a small cage in the other.

Opening up the cage with his free claw, he stuffed Jay inside of it. _Now then, little ninja… you are going to be my little friend._

Lloyd, Kai, and Nya soared back over to the penthouse, where they carefully landed. "Hey, look! He's flying away! And taking Jay with him!" Lloyd observed, watching the now ginormous dragon flying away with a small cage in his claws.

"Well, that escalated quickly." Cole mumbled, gazing out the entirely destroyed penthouse wall at the biped dragon fly away.

"Guys, think about what could happen! Don't be all solemn and stupid and stuff!" Nya protested at the ninja who were staring off the side of the now destroyed skyscraper.

"Jay is in big danger! This is terrible!" Nya cried. "So… you admit he is your boyfriend?" Cole inquired. He received a dark glare from the fire ninja.

"That is past the point! Seriously, let's get serious here." Zane nodded. "But before we do that, first, let's scan all the damage that has been done by our Overlord friend."

_Scanning…_

_Three skyscrapers burned. _

_Five houses burned._

_Sixteen shops burned._

_One loaf of bread scorched._

"We could've eaten that…" Cole murmured.

"Alright, since now we know about all the damage, let's get busy. Most important business, rescue Jay. For all we know, he's dead." Kai announced.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile…<strong>

**In the Overlord's Cage…**

"Look here, little ninja. I will not eat you. Be calm. However, since I am the Overlord (and the Overlord is all evil) I will transform you into an evil beast. Remember last time that happened? Of course, that time you were useless. Even with your evil earth ninja friend you couldn't defeat the ice ninja."

"Look here, Overlord! I am not doing anything you say! I swear! I will get out of this cage and go home! Mark my words! Eat me, do anything you want! Anything but make me evil!" Jay screamed, frantically.

"Let me out of this cage!"

The black dragon exhaled some purple smoke. "See, here. I don't understand why you 'heroes' even say 'Oh, Overlord! Let us out of this cage!' because obviously it's not going to happen."

The blue ninja sighed and knelt down in the tiny cage. The dragon, on the flight, had grown about tenfold and was now about the size of a dragon he was the first time he ever was a dragon, now carrying a man-sized cage in its claws.

"now, then. I'll take you to my secret hideout. After all, you did destroy my beautiful capital building… sooner or later, though, I'll have it remade in no time." The Overlord continued.

"Where exactly is this hideout you speak of?"

"Oh, wouldn't you like to know? NOW SHUT UP." The dragon shook the cage in its sharp claws, shaking the lightning ninja around. His head smashed into one of the bars, and all went dark.

* * *

><p><strong>Back at Currently-Mostly-Destroyed Ninjago City…<strong>

"Great! We've made a fully capable search party. This should go well. If it doesn't, well… we're goners for sure." Cole announced, hopping up on a rock in the town square.

He looked over the many rows of Ninjago soldiers. They were equipped with various conventional weapons.

"Look here, friends! Your mission is to locate the Overlord's secret base! However, make sure you know that there is a high chance of death during this mission if you DO, actually, find the base. After all, he is an all-powerful dragon. No mistaking that."

"Despite the fact we want to rescue our friend as quickly as possible, spreading out into groups right now is _not_ an option, because we just don't have enough men for that. Either way, strength in numbers."

"Last thing: if any of you actually are in trouble, and are about to die, you'll find a tiny remote control in all of your battle vests. There will be only one button on it.

Pressing this button will send out a radio signal that will tell you your location. If you do not know which button to press, you are an idiot and should leave right now."

About a fifth of the men left the town square at that moment.

"Now then, everyone! Hop to it! First destination- the ocean! Maybe he hid his base somewhere underwater…"

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at the Secret Hideout…<strong>

"Now, it's very simple…" the Overlord started. He watched the ninja in blue as he paced around the room. They were in a massive fort the Overlord had built using pure sorcery in the Sea of Sands.

It was the perfect size for a dragon to walk around and fly around decimating everyone. Currently, Jay was still in the cage, now seated and watching the dragon intently, trying to find a weakness.

"You're trying to find a weakness, aren't you? That's alright. I don't have any." The Overlord snorted arrogantly.

"Now, I shall read from this essay I personally wrote before I even attacked your building, because I knew there was a possibility I could capture one of you."

Jay sighed. He hated listening to essays… especially when he was gagged and couldn't say anything.

"So, this is how I shall turn you into an evil being. It requires a lot of science, actually. So first I take some hydrogen with some helium and oxyblah blah blah blah blah blah blah…"

* * *

><p><strong>Boy, I feel ashamed. This is actually really bad in my POV, but I REALLY don't want to waste all the time I spent on this (which was probably an hour… I know I'm lazy). The next chapter is going to be a lot more dramatic, I know it will be. This might also be my longest story yet, and I'm proud of it!<strong>

**I hate essays.**


End file.
